


brighter than gold

by wave_of_sorrow



Series: holographic ghosts and really great years [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Good As Gold, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Amy Pond wants to watch the Olympics. [or; the one where 2012 is an exceptionally timey-wimey year.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter than gold

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, the four visits to 2012 Eleven refers to are: as Nine with Rose in Van Statten's museum (Dalek), as Nine with Rose when they drop off Adam back on Earth (The Long Game), as Ten with Rose for the Olympics (Fear Her) and in his current regeneration with Amy also for the Olympics (Good As Gold).

“Can’t we stay and watch the Olympics?” Amy asks, and has to grab on to the nearest bit of TARDIS to avoid falling over as the Doctor triggers the dematerialisation sequence. “Guess that’s a no, then.”

“Sorry, but I can’t risk running into myself,” the Doctor says. “Have to keep the timelines intact and all that.”

“So you’ve been there before? To 2012?” Amy asks, and eyes him suspiciously. “You never visit anywhere twice if you can help it.”

“Three times now, actually,” he says, and then remembers something. “Well, four. If you count dropping off unwanted baggage, that is.” He pauses and looks perplexed, then gestures vaguely with the sonic screwdriver and says, “Although technically I’m not sure all of those happened in this particular reality. Things went a little wobbly after we rebooted the universe, which, let’s be honest, isn’t really surprising considering we _rebooted the universe.”_

“Must’ve been a really great year,” Amy says, and doesn’t seem fazed by the fact that he’s not making sense, “to make you come back.”

“Yeah,” he says, and remembers when he had a Northern accent and a pink and yellow girl made him be better in an underground alien museum and she burned brighter than gold, and when he wore a pinstripe suit and she said they’d never ever split them up, “it was.”


End file.
